Tom and sam Casualty
by GeorginaaThomas
Summary: Sam wakes up form her night with tom but she can't remember what happened First fan fiction so tell me what you think and would help if you give me some ideas please?
1. Sam wakes up

Sam woke up knacked from the night before feeling slightly dizzy and had a massive headache from all the alcohol she had drunk the night before. She couldn't remember a thing before she turned round to go to sleep and tom was there and the memorise of last night came back to her

_Flashback_

_I'll fight you for it _

_Na I don't think I want to be rounded and pounded for it *tom laughs*_

_Fine rock paper scissors then for the last drop *says messing about*_

_Okay on 3 or after 3 _

_On 3 as she says smiling happily_

_1,2,3 rock blunt scissors that's 1 to me and 0 to you Thomas kent_

_1,2,3 scissors beat paper right this is a tiebreaker doctor Nicholls who going to win _

_I am ur going down I always win _

_Is that so _

_1,2,3 *both got rock* bang I win_

_What was that tom _

_The hammer brakes the rock so I win _

_No I don't think u win *quickly drinks the last bit of wine before tom could*_

After remembering some of it she thought what did I do afterwards I hope I didn't anything stupid than just having sex with tom. She sits there for another 10minutes trying to remember about what occurred last night but she could remember as she drank too much when she was about to give up she remembered what happened after they left the pub

_Flashback_

_Thank you tom such a gentleman_

_I know I am _

_They both went and sat down in the taxi when they both looked each other in the eye and they both lent in for a kiss then the taxi drove off. Sam quickly pulled away as she realised what she was doing and said I'm sorry for that._

_It alright _

_Can we forget about what just happened and go and have another glass of wine at my place_

_Yeah sure I can do that and yeah Im dying for a another glass of wine as I don't drink much but this seems like fun_

Sam quickly zooned out of her thinking about what happened the night before when she felt tom fidgeting about in her bed but she realised that tom was too out of it and he went back sleep so she tried to carry on remembering about last night events

_Flashback_

_Well here's my house u like it_

_Yeah I do for a girl it's not very girly _

_That because I'm not a girly type of girl in case you haven't noticed I like boy stuff better_

_Yeah I noticed I just thought your house might be abit more girly_

_Well its not and do u want that wine or what_

_Of course I do _

_*pours the glass of wine and they sit there for hours talking and they went through 7bottles of wine*_

_Im going to put these glasses in the sink to wash up later *stands up and trips and tom catches her*_

_Thanks tom for that _

_You welcome wouldn't want you hurting yourself know would we _

_No we wouldn't *they stared at each other for about 15second before tom lent in a kissed her and she kissed him back*_

_Upstairs tom_

_Sure carries on kissing her and take her upstairs and both undressed each other then they had sex and they both fell asleep afterwards_

Did I really ask tom to take me upstairs, invite him in my house, kiss him first time around and say it was nothing then kiss him again and had sex with all these thing were rushing around in her so she quickly jumped out of bed and went into the shower as she was all sweaty and horrible and she sat in the bottom of the shower thinking about what happened she was thinking what if tom tells someone, thinking what if it happens again, what if me and tom can't be friends anymore and what if tom hates me for it and there would be all this were tension at work as we work in same cubicle's most of the time, she was wondering if they could both agreed this was a mistake and never talk about it again

She got out of the shower and tom was still asleep so she decided to go downstairs and make coffee and breakfast, she thought she better do one for Tom too although she knows it will awkward.


	2. declare their love for each other

Chapter 2

While she was making the coffee and breakfast, Tom was starting to wake up upstairs in her bedroom in her bed; Sam could hear him shuffling about up there.

When tom opened his eyes, he thought where am because he didn't recognise the place, until he remembered everything that happened that night before. He wondered to him-self what is this was the start of something, what if she wants to forget, what if she doesn't love me. Tom thought this because he had always loved Sam but has been scared to tell her as he is scared of committing to people and he couldn't tell her anyway because she was still married to Dylan they only just got divorced and maybe she only wanted to be with him because she felt lonely, so Tom never told Sam how he feels.

_Tom Pov _

_What if now is the right time to tell her? But what if she doesn't want to? Would she love me if I told her? Would she run if I told her? Would this spoil our friendship if I told her? Would she hate me after what happened last night?_

_End of Pov_

So after him think he decided it would be better if he didn't say anything to her and try and sneak out of the house. So he got up got dressed and got his things and tried to sneak down the stairs but Sam saw him.

"Here you go I thought you might want some coffee and breakfast"

"Umm…. Thanks but I was just going to go didn't want to disturb your morning routine"

"it Alright you haven't got time to go back to your and have something to eat and drink as got 45minutes until work so just have it"

"Thanks Sam" Smiles

"You can sit down if you want in the front room ill bring the breakfast through"

"OK, Thanks" He sits down looking around the room thinking the house is just like Sam not to girly but not to boyish as she is a tomboy. Sam walks through

"Here you go what were you looking at before I walked in?" Sit down next to him with the food and coffee

"oh umm…. I was admiring your house"

"ok"

After their one minute talk they sat there and eat the breakfast in dead silent until Sam broke the silence by saying

"About Last night?"

"What about last night?"

"what we going to do about it"

"What you mean"

"We going to talk about it, forget about, say how we feel about it or something or try and not mention what happened?" Trying look serious while saying this

" I don't know what do you want to do about it"

"I don't know that why I was asking you"

_Tom Pov _

_Should I tell her now as we are going to have a conversation about last night?, Im scared what if she doesn't want to_

_End of pov_

"Well Tom you just zooned out abit there what happened?"

"Oh sorry was just thinking"

"well then what do you want to do about it?" Looking serious again

"Stop with the serious look"

"Well then answer me"

"You really want to know, ok here go look I liked you since the day I started at the Ed but you were married to Dylan ok, so I never said anything then afterward I thought if I told you that u might go out with me but not love me, so I left and carried on being friends with you, yes last was a mistake but I was a good mistake as this is what I wanted for the last few years but never be able to tell oy as you think Im a game player and im not good at commitment"

After he had said that Sam was left shocked because that all she ever wanted him to say as she loved him to but was scared to say it

"good because like you said it was a good mistake"

"So you mean…" cut off by Sam

"Yes I do mean I love u ok, I felt the same way for a while but was scared to tell" She sighed with relif that she could finally say it

"Good because I love u 2" He Smiled with happiness as a big grin appeared on his

The clock on the made a sound

"come it time to go to work"

"Ok" Both walked to the door just as Sam was going to open the door Tom pulled her arm and turned her towards him then he kissed her on lips, which the kiss lasted for a couple of seconds as they both lent away after the kiss they looked each other the eyes and they both went at the same time "I'm glad I got you" they looked at each surprised because they said the same thing at the same

"Come on we have now got to go or else we will be late"

"If you say so Dr Nicholls"

"Shut up Dr Kent" Opens door and walks to work

"honestly I thought today would've been awkward after last night"

"so did I, well Im glad it isn't awkward are u Sam?"

"Yes" She said that with a big smiles on her face the were walking to the Ed while holding each other's hand tightly with a good grip

"Are you going to tell people?"

"Am i going to tell people what?"

"Tell we are together?"

"Well do you want to tell people?"

"I don't mind do u?"

"Neither do I so it settle then people ask we tell them" He say with a big grin on his face

"Ok" Both walked into the Ed forgetting they were holding hands until Linda came up behind them going "I didn't know you two were together" tom and Sam just both look at each with a massive smile on both of their faces


	3. Fletch finds out

Chapter 3

"So how long have you two been together then" Linda trying to squeeze information out of them

"Since this morning"

"No you got to be going out longer than that if you can just walk Into here holding each other's hand"

"Since this morning honest"

"Fine" saying unconvinced

"Don't say it in that tone Im being honest Linda"

"If you say so Sam"

"I do say so"

"ok don't start you two Linda, Sam is being honest ok"

"Really but how come you can just walk in here like that"

"Like What"

"Like you in love"

Tom and Sam both say the same thing at once "That's because we are" they just looked at each other until tom said "It been twice now we said the same thing at the same time today"

"Yeah I just thought that too, bit weird don't you think"

"Just abit" They both smiled and giggled after that until Zoe walked in

"Sam, Linda, Tom stop standing around having a social chat gets to work"

The three of them looked at each other than Linda walked into resus and Tom and Sam walked in to cubicles. Sam went to cubicles 2 and 3, while Tom was at cubicles 4 and 7. Their lunch break finished at 1:30 so they decided to meet each other in the staffroom when they were on their break.

Sam had a patient called Megan who is 69 year old, Megan had been feeling dizzy for the last for months so she decided to come in and get herself checked at Sam had order a CT scan, x-rays, and put her 5 morphine. When the CT scan came back Megan had a tumour on her brain so Sam sent her to a specialist and gave her other medication. Her other patient was called Sarah she was 15 and she had fell of her bed and hurt her arm, Sarah thought she had just sprained her arm but she broke it so Sam patched her up and put a cast on her arm and told her to rest it. Usually the day seems to go really slow but for Sam the day went really quick because all she could think about was Tom. While Sam was treating her patient Tom was Treating his, his patient was called little Mia she was 9 years old, she was asthmatic her usually blue inhaler wasn't helping her so Tom checked her breathing over and told her she need to start taking a brown and the blue inhaler too, the brown inhaler in the morning and before you go to bed and the blue inhaler whenever you get wheezy, Tom other patient was called Amy she was 27years old she was pregnant and she started to have bad contractions but she wasn't even 16weeks so Tom scribed her some medication and told her if that doesn't help come back. The same went for usually the day goes slow for him too but it went first as he was thinking about Sam, When Tom looked at his watch it was 1minutes past ½ 1 he thought opps Sam going to kill me if Im late so he quickly ran to the staffroom but her didn't see Sam there, but Sam was in the she was hiding in the cub-board as Tom went and sat down on the chair, Sam crept out of the cub- board and went "boo" to him, Tom jumped out of his skin. While Sam just stood there and laughed at him.

"Im going to get you back for that so you better watch you back Dr Nicholls" Says whiles checkly laughing

"Looking forward to it we've only got 15minute break so what you want to do Dr Kent"

"Well…. I Could" Fletched walked in the room saying "You could what?" Fletch didn't know that Tom and Sam where together but he did as soon as Linda walked in the room saying "Awww the love bird having their break together" when Linda said that her Face went bright red like a tomato, "Love birds what you mean love birds",

"I'm mean Tom and Sam is going out"

"What since when Tom I'm your best friend you should be telling me stuff like this so how long you been going out for then?"

"Since this morning"

"Oh, have you two had it yet?"

"Fletch!" Sam shouted out in embarrassment

"What can't I ask now?"

"Personal"

"Sam Darling, nothing personal round this Ed you should know this by now so have you?"

"Yes" Tom whispered quietly

"What, When, How"

"What you mean how?"

"you get what Im mean Tom give me the details"

"Last night"

"Tom, he doesn't need to now!"

"Yes, I do was she any good?"

"Fletch I am standing here you know"

"Never mind was she?"

"As far as I can remember yeah"

"What you mean as far as you remember"

"Well me and Sam were pretty drunk last night we could hardly even remember what we did tbh"

"Oh so you were planning for a night stand then Tom"

Sam looked at Tom wondering if that was what Tom was looking for a one night stand

"What No!"

"So commitment phoebe Tom has committed to someone that's a surprise"

"Well Yes kind of"

"That good, if you two wouldn't have got drunk last night and did it,you wouldn't even be together now"

"True" Sam said

"Well I got to get back to work, so have you Linda come on leave them to have their 5minute break that is left"

Fletch and Linda both walked out of the staffroom going how long do you think it is going to last. Fletch think about 6months, Linda doesn't think they will even last a month so they betted on it saying whoever wins but drinks. Back in the staffroom Tom and Sam were drink a cup coffee well cheap coffee that the Ed provides.

"Yuck this is horrible"

"Well what did you except Sam it hospital coffee?"

"I know that but I was thirsty I'd thought I'd have some" Sam looked at the time their lunch break had finished. They didn't get long together because of Fletch and Linda.

"Come on lazy lunch break has finished"

"Im coming Sam don't nag me" Said sarcastically

"Im nagging am I well I can nag abit more if you want me to"

"Yes you are" He winks

Sam walks to the staff door and opened it

"What time do you finish?"

"7:00 you?"

"Same meet after work?"

"Sure"

They both kissed each other on the lips before going into cubicles to treat patients


	4. My pateint

Chapter 4

Tom was treating a patient called Jessica Hall and Sam was treating a patient called Louise Hall as Tom and Sam were in different cubicles they didn't know that they were treating each other of the patient relative until Louise asked Sam to go and find her sister for her to see if she was alright.

"Ok, I'll check on her if I can find her but don't count on anything ok?"

Sighed "Ok, just tell me if she is alright though for me please if you find her"

"Will, but need to ask what happened to you two?"

"Oh, This? Umm… Nothing"

"Just tell me please the quicker you tell me the quicker I can sort you out and go and find your sister"

Louise face turned to look like she was about to cry but she told her

"Our foster father beat us up"

"Why?" Sam says trying to be comforting

"Because we were late home"

"How late was you"

"Only a couple of minutes"

"How long has he been doing this?" Sam asked looking sorry for the poor girl, while Sam was talking to her Tom was talking to Jessica and Jessica was telling the same story to Tom that Louise was saying to Sam.

"Has been since we were little"

"Haven't you said anything to anyone?"

"NO WHY WOULD I, I TELL ANYONE HE HURTS US MORE"

"Ok, im sorry I don't mean to upset you"

Louise has got tears in her eyes

"I know I didn't mean to shout I…." Sam hugged her before she got to finish her sentence

"It alright I'll go and find your sister ok to see if she ok, I'll be back in a bit ok"

"Yeah thanks, don't tell anyone I told you though please"

"Look, I can't promise anything"

"But…." Sam butts in

"But I promise not to mention anything to your dad though ok?"

"Ok"

Sam leaves the cubicles and goes to the main part of the Ed and checks up on the computer to see who has her sister, Sam going round on the files on the list, she had been standing there for 10 minutes looking through the list until she saw the name right at the bottom of the Sam said to herself "of course it was going to be at the bottom" but she said it so nobody else could hear her. Sam clicked on her Name and flicked through to see if anyone could see her, what her condition was like, she saw she was fine so Sam decided to go in to talk to her.

Sam walked into cubicle 3

"Have you got Jessica Hall" she was looking down at her notes so she didn't realise that Tom was her Doctor

"Hi nice to see you too and yes I do have her why?"

"Oh, hi Tom didn't realise it was you and because her sister is looking for her"

"Um. Ok she can't have any vaster right now"

"Why?" Sam said the unconvinced

"Just a personal matter between Jessica nothing to worry about"

"If you say so , but can I ask Jessica something though?"

"Sure, but be nice" Tom said cheekily

"Hey, im always nice" Coughs "Right Jessica does your dad hurt you in anyway?"

"Why?"

"Just asking it's my job"

Tom looked at her wondering how see know this . Sam noticed that Tom was looking at her

"What Tom?"

"Oh, um nothing"

"Then why were you looking at me?"

"Just wondering why did you ask that?"

"Just something Louise said to me why?"

"Because Jessica dad has been hurting her"

Jessica- "I thought you said you won't say anything to anyone"

"No, I said I wouldn't say anything to your parents"

"Fine!" Jessica lied down on the bed and turned her face so she wasn't looking at Tom and Sam

"Take it she probably told you the same as Louise told me then?"

"Well what she told you" Sam stood there and told Tom what Louise said to her after 10 minutes Sam finally finished telling Tom what she said

"The same what Jessica told me"

"Well what do you want to?"

"Bring Louise to her"

"Thought you said she wasn't allowed to see anyone?"

"Sam just get her I changed my mind"

Sam left Tom cubicle and went to get Louise, when she walked into Louise's cubicle you could she that she want to cry but wouldn't

"Hey I found your sister do you want to see her?" she said that in her gentlest voice she could find

"Thanks where is she"

"I'll take you her"

"Thanks" Sam help Louise up and Toke her to cubicle 3

"Hey Tom her Louise, I'll help you on the bed"

While they were there the four of them discussed what was the best situation for them to do and so after they discussed what they were going to do the sibling agreed to it and let them help, it toke a couple of hours to help them but in the end it was sorted. Their dad went to prison for abusing them, the sibling went to the same care home so they were with each other.

Tom and Sam went to the Staffroom after everything was done, Sam went to her locker and got changed into her normal clothes while Tom was sitting there admiring her belly because it was so thin and skinny. Sam didn't realise her was watching until Tom said "Looking sexy their my skinny baby girl"

Sam jumped because she didn't realise "I will make you pay for that"

"Why what I do?" Tom was saying with a smirky grin on his face

"You made me jump be warned I will get you back for that when you're not expecting it" Sam was giggling while saying that

"I'll look forward to it don't worry"

"I bet you will" Sam say with a grin on her face while saying this Tom walks closer to Sam and pick her up and Sam squealed quite loudly, While Tom was holding her Sam was trying to wiggle out and managed to a Tom was starting to loss his grip


	5. The past and present

**Chapter 5**

As Tom and Sam were messing about in the staffroom they forgot their shift was finished as they were having too much fun messing about, while they were messing around they realised how much they have missed out on over the year.

As this was the happiest both Tom and Sam have been in years, as the past year has been boring for them as Sam was still married to Dylan which caused tension between them and the other staff who worked at the hospital especially Zoe as Zoe and Dylan had always between flirty with each other but as soon as Sam came everything changed between Zoe and Dylan, Dylan fell in love with Sam all over again but Sam didn't loved Dylan. That was the problem over the year Dylan wanted to get back with Sam, But Sam want to Divorce Dylan, if Dylan agreed to divorce Sam earlier Tom and Sam most probably would have got together earlier as even though Tom and Dylan were best friends and Tom know that situation between Dylan And Sam. Tom fell in love with Sam although he knew his best friend Dylan would not accept this. So Tom never told Dylan how he felt about Sam knowing this would have a massive blow out in the Ed so Tom kept his Mouth shut. Sam also felt the same way about Tom but never told Dylan because if she did she thought that he would not sign the divorce papers, So Sam never said a word.

Dylan started noticing that Sam was in love with Tom and Tom was in love with Sam when they were Both treating patients and Tom would always ask for a second opinion and his second opinion would always be Sam, and Dylan noticed that Sam was in love with Tom as she always laughed around Tom and was happy as they were flirting with each other and Sam always had a smile on her face when she was around Tom.

While they were in love with each other and never told each other what they felt they had to keep their feeling bottled up inside them knowing that Dylan would never accept if they got together but when Dylan left, Tom and Sam grow closer together and by the time they slept with each other and made their relationship official it had been two years and three months since the first day they had met each other. So they were relieved that they can be together.

That why as they were in the staffroom messing around they forgot what time it was because they were having too much fun with each other and were happy, this has been the happiest time of their lives in a long time.

About three hours past and they were still in the staffroom laughing, smiling and giggle until Sam looked at the time

"Tom its ten o-clocks we have been here for ages, three hours longer as our shift finished at seven o-clocks"

"Well that shows how time goes past when you are having fun"

"Yes it does, go for a drink at the pub?"

"Sure"

Tom and Sam both left the staffroom to go to the pub when they got to the pub they saw Linda, Zoe, Fletch and Ash

"Do you think Zoe knows about us tom?" she said that very quietly so Zoe didn't hear

"Probably Fletch and Linda never keep anything quite"

"Surprised she hasn't said anything yet usually she does"

"True just sit over there and see if she say anything?"

"Sure I don't mind"

Tom and Sam walked over to Fletch, Linda, Zoe and Ash

"Hey Zoe can me and Tom sit with you lot?"

Zoe looked puzzled at them as she didn't' actually know that they were going out because Linda and Fletch didn't tell them but Linda and Fletch did tell Noel, Bi Mac, Ash and Tess, the reason they didn't tell Zoe is because Zoe would think they will not be professional at work so they decided to keep it quiet but Tom and Sam didn't know this.

"What you looking at us like that for?"

"Just wondering why you two walked in together you usually don't"

At that point they realised that Zoe didn't know about them, they thought that was good but they know she would find out soon though.

"Is that illegal now to walk in together?"

"Of course it not I just was surprised"

"Instead of being surprised can we sit with you?"

"Of course you can you don't need to ask"

Tom and Sam both sat down around the table with their work colleagues and Fletch came over with the drinks for Linda, Zoe and Ash

"As you two are here do you want a drink too" Fletch said this in a cheeky way, then he winked at Tom

"If that not a bother yes please"

"Since when has Samantha been polite?

"Excuse me I always been polite and if you call me Samantha again I will make sure you have no balls on you ok?" Sam was giggling while saying this she couldn't have her serious face on while she was around Tom because Tom always made her laugh

"Yes Madam"

"Stop you two" Linda saying knowing that they were going out she only told them to stop so Zoe doesn't know about them

"Ok, will do and Yes we will please thanks Fletch"

"Look who using manners now"

"Shut it Sam" He winks at her

"Ok"

The Music starts playing it was Taylor Swift – Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

This song was Sam's favourite she used to listen to this as a kid. Sam told Tom about this song a while ago when Dylan was still working at the Ed, Sam was surprised when tom just said to her

"Didn't you like his song at one point?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"Just remember you saying"

After Tom said that she had a massive smile on her face because she was surprised that Tom actually listened to her ramble on about stuff from when she was little, Tom and Sam started Talking everyone was on the dance floor apart from Tom and Sam as Sam didn't like dancing. They sat there through a quarter of the song until Tom pick her up and put her on the dance floor where she had to dance then. When they were dancing Sam realised that she liked dancing so she and Tom danced for the next few song until Sam's Feet started hurting. So Tom and Sam went and sat back down. Zoe and Ash were dancing together so Tom and Sam were betting to see how long it would take them to go out as Zoe and Ash has been getting closer to each other for the last few months so Tom betted about two and half months and Sam betted three months, they agreed who ever won had to buy the drinks for the next two months.

After they had finished betting about Zoe and Ash they began to kiss each other passionately in the pub they completely forgot about Zoe because they were liking their kiss, Zoe turned round to see them two kissing and they were surprised by what Zoe said as they thought Zoe would moan she actually said "Finally you two have been flirting for ages toke your time to get there didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"What the huh about?"

"Just surprised thought you would moan to be honest"

"Oh thanks Sam I don't always moan you know"

"You sure" Sam said this sarcastically

"Hey the cheek of you"

Sam and Zoe was having a laugh with each other, this is the first time they have actually had an conversation with each other usually they are at each other's throat. The rest of the Ed was surprised they haven't shouted at each other yet but they were happy they haven't.

As everyone was having their own conversation they didn't realised that Tess had walked into the pub, when they stopped having their own conversation they all looked round to see Fletch the one who is married dancing with Tess with their lips almost touching each other's. The rest of the Ed look at each other in disgrace and disappointment as they never thought Fletch would cheat on his wife and not especially with Tess. Tom and Sam snuck out of the pub while they were all looking at Fletch and Tess, Tom called a taxi to take they to Sam house


	6. Sams apartment

Chapter 6

When Tom and Sam got to Sam's house, Tom sat on the sofa looking round Sam's apartment notice that is wasn't a girly apartment at all because Sam had all ways been a tomboy.

Tom was Miles away staring at the apartment that he is going to have to get used to as he going to be there, Sam's apartment is the way that tom likes it because the apartment is just like her and tom loves everything about her.

Sam came in with the drinks and noticed that tom had a massive grin on his face but tom didn't notice that she walked into the as he was too busy staring away

"Oi, Thomas Kent" She said while chucking a pillow at his face

"What was that for Samantha Nicholls?" Tom said while chuckling

"You were miles aways what were you doing?"

"I was admiring your apartment"

"My apartment isn't that amazing"

"Just the way I like it"

"Why?"

"Not to girly"

"Ahh, you should know by now im not a girly person"


End file.
